DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the application) The applicant proposes to evaluate factors which determine the outcome of the dendritic cell (DC) - T cell interaction in the setting of HIV infection using a system in which HIV-1 Nef-specific T cell responses are generated in vitro using DC stimulators and T cell responders derived from normal donors and from patients at various stages of HIV infection. Emphases will be placed on studying the role of dendritic cells (DC) in priming and maintaining HIV-specific T cell responses. a. Career Development Plan: The candidate is required to take two organized courses in the Department of Molecular Genetics and Biochemistry. Dr. Wilson will attend mandatory laboratory meetings where progress is presented and discussed on rotation by individual investigators. Additionally, she will attend weekly Journal Club meetings and lectures sponsored by the Immunology Seminar Series group. Dr. Wilson will meet weekly with her mentors in private sessions to go over results, formulate hypotheses, and design experiments. As Dr. Wilson becomes more experienced, she will be given more responsibility in interpreting data and determining appropriate courses of action. As her training progresses, she will be expected to present data in public forums both within the institution and at National/International meetings or symposia. b. Research Plan: The research plan is designed to evaluate those factors which determine the outcome of dendritic - T cell interactions in the environment of an HIV-1 infection. The over-riding hypothesis to be tested is that dendritic cells are important in priming and maintaining HIV-1 specific T cell responses in vivo.